The Storm Inside
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty Galex two-shot. The forecast is stormy, in more ways than one. Will Alex kiss Gene or punch him?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the process of writing something longer and just needed a bit of a respite from it, and here's the result …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Storm Inside**

**Chapter 1**

"Well, it's your bloody fault! If you 'adn't been givin' me earache it wouldn't 'ave 'appened!"

His piercing blue eyes blazed with righteous indignation and her insides turned to liquid.

"Oh, I like that! Well, if I'd been driving we wouldn't even be on this road, for God's sake. Told you we should have gone left back there, but would you listen?"

She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms defensively, trying to ignore the overwhelming desire to straddle him and rip his shirt off.

Gene seethed, wondering how she could simultaneously make him want to shake her and snog the face off her. Bloody woman, one of these days he'd give her a seeing to she'd never damn well forget. He shuffled around in his seat trying in vain to relieve the pressure of his trousers on his trapped erection.

"How did it go? 'Trust the Gene Genie, Bols?' Well look where that got us."

"Would yer just put a sock in it fer half a minute?"

He pouted, glowering at her as he turned the key in the ignition more in hope than expectation. The engine spluttered and died. He tried again with exactly the same result, running his fingers through his hair distractedly. Bugger. How was he supposed to have known there was a ford? It was getting dark, there was a bend in the road and by the time he'd realised and hit the brakes a tidal wave had engulfed the bonnet of the Quattro. So now here they were, immobile in the middle of a stream directly in the path of an approaching storm. A few fat raindrops plopped onto the windscreen and in the distance the lightning flickered and there was a faint rumble of thunder. He thought he felt her tense next to him, and sighed.

"Look, Bols. Seems we're stuck 'ere, at least fer the foreseeable future so let's call a truce shall we? Maybe I should go an' see if there's a house anywhere nearby, they might let me use the phone."

She grabbed his arm and held on tightly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't leave me here on my own, Gene. Please …"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Not afraid of a little storm are yer? Tough old bird like you? "

She swallowed nervously and nodded, biting her lip, and he could see she was genuinely frightened. He fished around for one of several hipflasks secreted around his person and passed it over to her, noting her shaking hands as she took a decent swig and then went back for another. Suddenly the situation didn't seem quite so bleak. Here they were in the middle of nowhere, Alex was drinking on an empty stomach, clearly vulnerable and in need of a distraction from the weather. His manhood twitched as one or two potential scenarios ran through his head, and he cleared his throat.

"Don' worry, luv, I'm not goin' anywhere, not if yer don' wan' me to. Nothin' to be scared of, we're in the best place, after all."

She searched his eyes for further reassurance and he nodded out of the window.

"Four rubber tyres, Bols. Safe as houses. Probably safer, in fact."

He was pretty sure he'd read that somewhere, and as long as she believed it that was all that mattered.  
>A flash of lightning lit up the sky closely followed by a loud crack of thunder, and she jumped like a startled animal, clutching his arm again. He put his hand over hers and squeezed it.<p>

"Let's shift into the backseat, luv. We can cuddle up together under me coat and wait till it passes, OK?"

She nodded wordlessly, and his heart leapt. There was no way she'd have agreed to that under normal circumstances, she must be terrified. She pushed her seat backwards as far as it would go and scrabbled her way through and he followed her, moving both seats forwards again to give them some much needed leg-room. He shrugged his way out of the coat and she snuggled up to him, burying her face in his neck as another clap of thunder sounded overhead. He wrapped an arm round her and pulled the coat up over both of them.

"Shhh, luv. It's fine. All be over in a few minutes."

He could feel her shaking as she nestled in even closer, and he rested his chin on the top of her head while his fingers stroked little circles on her waist. Her voice was muffled but he could hear the catch in it.

"It's the thunder, Gene. I've been petrified of it since I was a child."

She couldn't very well tell him about the explosion that had killed her parents and the terror of loud noises that had haunted her ever since. Lightening flashed and thunder rent the sky above them again, and she whimpered, grabbing a handful of his shirt. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings of tenderness towards her, rocking her in his arms and whispering soothing words into her hair.

"Come on now sweetheart, I've got yer. Nothin' ter be afraid of while I'm here. Trust the Gene Genie."

The light had all but faded now and the rain was pounding on the car roof as the storm passed slowly overhead and retreated into the distance. Neither of them moved or spoke for a long while, but he was aware that she'd stopped shivering, her breathing was less rapid and her grip on his shirt had relaxed somewhat.

Alex, for her part, was becoming gradually aware that she was wrapped in the Guv's arms breathing in the familiar musky masculine scent that was so uniquely Gene and always made her knees go weak. She was suddenly very conscious of the muscular thigh pressing against hers and the warmth of his skin under her cheek, and with the adrenaline still pumping round her system she felt as though all her nerve endings were acutely tuned to him.

Gene still had his eyes closed and his nose buried in the sweet scent of her hair when he became suddenly aware of an erect nipple poking into his chest and gentle fingertips stroking the nape of his neck.  
>Slowly Alex moved her head back, and he felt her warm breath on his face, hardly daring to breathe. Her voice was low and husky, and he knew her lips were mere inches from his.<p>

"Gene …"

"I know …"

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If you want more let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks as ever for all the kind reviews, it really does make my day to think that people are enjoying something I've written. You've earned yourselves another chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Time held its breath for a second and then his lips brushed hers gently, hesitantly, and she sighed, opening willingly to him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored, entwined, tentatively at first and then with increasing hunger as her fingers reached up to tangle in his silky hair.

It was pitch black now, and without the power of sight all her other senses seemed to be heightened. The rain drummed heavily on the roof, all but drowning out her little moans and sighs, and turning the interior of the car into a warm cocoon, a haven from the outside world where nothing existed but the two of them. His lips were surprisingly soft on hers and he tasted wonderful, his sensual kiss making her head spin. She pressed herself closer to him and a hand moved slowly up her body, his fingers tracing the swell of a breast before a thumb swiped over the nipple, sending a bolt of raw desire through her. She broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Need to touch you, Gene …"

She felt her way down his chest, popping each button as she went and tugging his shirt out of his waistband, her hand skimming over smooth skin. Leaning over him, her lips captured a nipple, and she grazed her teeth over it as he growled his approval.

"My turn now, Bols."

She moved to sit astride him, shrugging out of her jacket as he pushed it down her arms, his nimble fingers making short work of her blouse. The sensation of warm breath over newly exposed skin gave her goosebumps, and when his mouth began to explore her collarbone, she sighed in bliss.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

He reached round behind her and expertly unclipped her bra and she smiled into the darkness.

"You've done that before."

She could picture his smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"Practice makes perfect, luv. And talking of perfect, I've been wantin' to get me mitts on these fer ages …"

One hand gently cupped a breast while his lips closed round the sensitive bud, and for a while she gave herself up to the wonderful sensations he was creating, wantonly pushing herself against his mouth as a strong pulse started up between her thighs. She could feel the impressive bulge in his trousers rubbing against her, fuelling her arousal, and eventually the temptation became too much. Sliding down between his knees she swiftly undid his flies and reached inside his boxers, freeing his trapped erection. He hissed between his teeth as she ran a hand slowly up and down his hard length before dipping her head and teasing the tip with her tongue.

"My, you are a big boy, Gene …"

He groaned as she took him fully into her mouth and began to suck, his hands tangling in her hair as he let her pleasure him. When he could stand no more he tugged her head up and she released him reluctantly. His voice was gravelly with lust.

"Need ter be inside yer, Alex."

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, and scrambled back up onto the seat next to him. She was wearing boots and the usual skin-tight jeans, and she fell onto her back, giggling at his increasing frustration as he attempted to free her of the offending articles, panting with the effort.

"Bloody Hell, woman. What's wrong with wearin' a skirt now an' then?"

Finally she was left in nothing but a thong, and he ran a hand slowly up the soft skin of her inner thigh before his thumb reached its target, rubbing her teasingly through the silky fabric. She was so aroused she thought she might just come there and then.

"Oh God … Gene …"

He ceased his teasing ministrations and dragged her underwear down her legs, and she moved back into his lap, raising herself on her knees as he slid forwards. She manoeuvred herself into position and slowly sank down, taking him inch by inch, gasping with pleasure as her body stretched to accommodate him. When he was fully immersed she stilled, rocking gently on him, his head buried in her cleavage as she supported herself on his shoulders.

"Dreamed about doin' this since the first time I saw yer, Bols."

"Tell me, Gene. In graphic detail …"

Dirty talk, eh? He'd always known she had a filthy mind.

"You in a short skirt wi' no knickers. Bendin' over me desk. Gives me the right 'orn."

She groaned and a shiver of desire ran through her.

"Mmmm. Tell me more."

He tried to think straight, which was difficult under the present circumstances.

"I'm kickin' yer legs apart … pushin' yer skirt up over yer hips …"

She moaned and began to move up and down on him, and he gritted his teeth for a couple of seconds, trying to stay in control.

"Then what?"

Her voice was breathy.

"Then I bury meself ball-deep inside yer … and yer can 'ear the desk creakin' with every thrust …"

"Oh God, yes … "

She was grinding down on him now, and he didn't think he could last much longer, leaning back so he could tease between her legs with a questing finger. She gasped at the added sensation, and her thighs began to quiver.

"Yer beggin' me ter go harder, faster …"

"Gene! … Ohhh … Yeeessss …."

He felt her clenching round him as her climax overwhelmed her, and his hips bucked up uncontrollably as he thrust into her once, twice, three times more before he came with a grunt of relief, his fingers digging into the flesh of her shapely behind.

The rain had finally stopped and the only sounds then were the gurgling of the stream and the two of them breathing heavily. He was the first to break the silence, something akin to awe in his voice.

"Bloody hell, Alex. Yer were worth the wait, luv."

She was glad he couldn't see her beaming smile, his ego was big enough already.

"You weren't so bad yourself. Need to move now, my thighs are killing me."

He chuckled as she extricated herself from their heated embrace and flopped down next to him in relief, snuggling into his bare chest as he wrapped his coat tightly round them both. Her body was still tingling with the aftershocks and she felt truly alive for the first time since arriving in his world. She decided she liked the feeling.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"That whole desk thing. Can we … um … try it sometime?"

"Oh yeah …"

She didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally got round to doing a Quattro fic. 'Bout time, really! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. :)

(Incidentally, the longer one I'm working on is a sequel to Treasure Island – couldn't resist Phil G looking gorgeous in period costume while buckling his swash rather convincingly – but it'll be a while. However, there may be the odd shorter fic for light relief if the muse behaves herself over the next few weeks.)


End file.
